


A Casualty of Love

by abitofarockyroad



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age of Ultron, F/F, Gen, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abitofarockyroad/pseuds/abitofarockyroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But you heard Wanda scream.</p><p>You were sure her scream held your name.</p><p>(“Keep her safe (y/n)” Pietro had threatened. “Or I swear you’ll never see me coming.”)</p><p>The weight of responsibility held you to the spot for a moment. You dashed forward setting traps for the bots that would have collided with you.  The clearing seemed empty; the rubble of Sokovia lay in waste. Till you saw her, Wanda with her foot trapped under a piece of fallen rubble, one of Ultron’s bots climbing over rubble and heaped building on all fours like a ravenous dog.  Its metal claws outreaching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Casualty of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, not seeing as many WandaXReader fics out there as I would like so thought I would contribute. Enjoy and continue with your requests! -Eeffa x

“It’s like they never end!” You yelled at Wanda, hurling another blade at an oncoming bot and taking a shot at another. It toppled to the ground like a marionette with its strings cut, a metal toy. The surges of Ultron’s bots were seemingly endless, and you ducked and dodged your way out of many attacks. Your body ached, but your heart was strong. Beating hard and fast, and it would keep beating and you would keep moving; if not for you, then for Wanda.

“I’m almost certain they don’t.” Wanda answered, turning to send another red bolt into the crowd. Knocking them back like dandelion seeds in a gust of wind.

“That’s comforting!” You dodged the arm of another bot, kicking at its legs with heavy boots. You seized the robot beast in your arms as it tripped. It wrestled for dominance, attempted to slash at your face as you stuck a dagger through its skull. It fell to the ground with a satisfying clunk. You stood triumphant, proudly striking a pose that would have got you laughed at back at S.H.I.E.L.D.

“Nice work.” Wanda complimented.

“You’re sort of showing me up though.” You remarked as Wanda blasted the bodies of six robots in her path, shattering the remains. You grabbed another, decapitating it. Well, you were one more up now.

“Can’t be helped.” Wanda smiled her hand gestures smooth and sharp as she threw more bolts of red energy. You couldn’t keep up with that sort of witchery with only daggers and guns. But it was utterly beautiful. To see Wanda look so alive, so confident in her ability to absolutely obliterate all that got in her way.

“You’re making me competitive!” You said, but your 36 was looking a little low to her 160 something. You heard her laugh behind you. You suddenly spotted a new host of bots approaching for the small clearing. Blade in hand you ran head first into them. Wanda was out of your eye line for an only a moment as you ducked, dodged and slaughtered a swarm of bots.

But you heard Wanda scream.

You were sure her scream held your name.

(“Keep her safe (y/n)” Pietro had threatened. “Or I swear you’ll never see me coming.”)

The weight of responsibility held you to the spot for a moment. You dashed forward setting traps for the bots that would have collided with you. The clearing seemed empty; the rubble of Sokovia lay in waste. Till you saw her, Wanda with her foot trapped under a piece of fallen rubble, one of Ultron’s bots climbing over rubble and heaped building on all fours like a ravenous dog. Its metal claws outreaching.

“Wanda!” You darted towards her. A slash of metal dove forward, a bolt of steel lightning. You saw more than felt your hands clutch at your stomach. The entry point, and that your hands were quickly stained red. The pain was sharp, stuttering like flashes of lightning, and it shot up your spine in hot licks. You dropped then. Knees giving away.

“No! (Y/n)!”Wanda’s voice cried. It was shrill, earth-shaking cry of despair. A huge wave of red energy spilled over you as Wanda tore away the surrounding bots of the area. The haze in your eyes like a fogged film as you blinked.

“Wanda!” A call was heard, and swiftly Pietro was in the empty valley between the two of you. You watched as Pietro heaved the rock off her leg and he hauled her up. She fell towards you from his arms.

“You are so stupid.” Her eyes brimmed with tears, her accent husky.

“Only for you.” You laughed, and it hurt, you clutched your side. “Urg that was a really lame thing to say.”

Wanda pulled off your jacket and pushed the black cloth firmly over the wound.

“No it wasn’t.”

Wanda helped you up, stumbling a little on her wounded leg but she batted away Pietro’s helping arm.

“Have I ever mentioned how beautiful you look when you’re saving me?” You smiled but it quickly turned to a grimace and you clutched your side, groaning again.

“Quickly.” Wanda said to her brother. Pietro took you in his arms, and in a dash you were in the crumbling confines of a house. A kitchen lay to waste by the destruction; Pietro laid you down, resting your head against the remains of a kitchen cupboard. He dashed away and returned with Wanda who fell quickly to your side, grasping your free hand as the other remained pressure on your side.

“Go, Pietro.” Wanda said to her brother.

“I can’t leave you both like-”

“No, come back for us when this is over.” Her voice firm.

He wavered. His glance skipped between Wanda and you. Fists clenching and unclenching as he gawked at the bleeding wound of your stomach.

“Go. I can handle this.” Wanda said again.

Knowing he wasn’t going to convince his sister Pietro left. Wanda squeezed your hand tightly. Her hand holding you firmly like an anchor in a stormy sea.

“Wanda you need to go help, I’ll be fine here.”

“No.”

‘I don’t think you have a choice really.”

“I do. And I said no. And don’t think it’s just because my leg is injured. My heart wouldn’t let me.”

You almost wanted to say something, slink away from this tender moment not knowing how to react. But you let it linger, and your fingers clung more tightly to hers.

“You’re really going to beat my orders into submission aren’t you?”

“Was there ever a doubt?” Wanda smiled, and lowered her head to meet yours. Wanda’s hands rose to your face, and she cradled it in her long fingers. Her hands were so soft, the rings of her fingers cold. Her fingertips danced tricks on your skin with tiny movements. There were cuts on her cheeks, dried blood and dirt but her eyes were as clear as ever. You smiled, your heart thrumming in your chest, Wanda was so close now. You leaned forward into her touch, and Wanda did not pull away as you feared she might.

“I love you.” She says under her breath, eyes on yours. “If nothing else, I wanted you to know that.” With a duck of her head Wanda captured your lips in hers, quick and searing, hands in your hair. You grasped the front of her jacket and pulled her closer. Her kisses like wine filling you up, a warm pool in your belly.

“I really hope I don’t die now.” You said, parting. “Because that would really be a downer after this.”

“You won’t. And I won’t leave you here even if I have to fight off every one of them myself.” Wanda smiled, caressing your hair.

“I love you, Wanda.” Because you did. You really did.


End file.
